


Fe

by Cindy_Svensson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, mentions of Darcy/Steve and Tony/Pepper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindy_Svensson/pseuds/Cindy_Svensson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony isn't always the one with the jokes.</p>
<p>[Don't read the "story" this was inspired by first. Totally ruins it.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fe

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fe](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/17570) by youjustrealized. 



_”Oh, Tony?”_

”Yeah?”

When Tony had heard about Darcy’s culture & history lessons she was giving Steve in addition to the ones given by S.H.I.E.L.D. (since S.H.I.E.L.D.’s lessons were dry and boring, and ending in less sex) he had convinced the soldier he needed science lessons too. While Tony didn’t plan on making Steve a science nerd, they both figured he should learn enough not to be embarrassed in everyday conversations, and to be able to shine in a quiz game every once in a while.

Turns out Tony weren’t a half bad teacher in short sessions, and a lot more patient than either man knew he could be, holding class in his work shop once or twice a week.

Today they had been talking about the periodic table of elements, and the lesson simply ended with Steve trying to memorize as much as he could of the table and Tony making them both coffee (once Pepper and he had begun to date, there were some things she couldn’t abide Tony not doing himself anymore. For example not to make his own coffee when he was near a coffee machine).

“I have a question.”

Tony finished pouring coffee into two cups before turning around.

“Shoot.”

“If ‘Fe’ is the symbol for iron, doesn’t that mean ‘female’ means….”

Steve couldn’t hold back his smile anymore and Tony understood why. Why had it never occurred to him when he first read the press’ name for him?

“And then Iron Man means-“

“No! No.”

Tony left his work shop with both coffee cups and his chin held high. His sudden urge to visit Pepper in her office had nothing to do with the chuckle that came from the Captain. No, sir.


End file.
